


Jenny

by TigerMoonBETA



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMoonBETA/pseuds/TigerMoonBETA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>♫ I wanna ruin our friendship ♫</p><p>♫ We should be lovers instead ♫</p><p>♫ I don't know how to say this ♫</p><p>♫ Cause you're really my dearest friend ♫</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jenny

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eGAVBFiOmsE

Lapis sighed shakily as she stared down onto her bed. Sitting, knees curled up to her chest, and her chin on her knees. A few tears rolled down her cheeks, and she violently tried to scrub them away. Reaching unsteadily for the objects on the blankets, Lapis struggled to suppress any whimpers that resulted from her crying. It didn't matter though. She was home alone. 

Of course she was home alone. Earlier, Lapis had waited until the hum of Peridot's car had faded away. Then, she had retreated into her room.

 _Why do I have these?_   Lapis thought, as she picked up a pair of earrings off the comforter. Green. They were green. They weren't hers either. No, they were Peridot's. _It's not like it matters. She never wore them anyway..._ Growing more disgusted with herself, she set them gently back on the bed. There were other things as well. A small collection of things Peridot didn't even know were missing. However, Lapis didn't dare to pick anything else up. She doubted her ability to handle it.

Instead, she stood up, wrapped in an olive green jacket which, again, was not hers, and wiped away any remaining tears.

_I need to stop._

Glancing over, Lapis looked at the outdated, mp3 player on her nightstand. Of course, Peridot had insisted she purchase something more up-to-date. Complying, just to appease her friend, Lapis bought an iPod. Said iPod had gone into the back of a drawer and was never seen again. At least, not until she hesitated, and after rummaging through her belongings, Lapis retrieved the iPod. 

The case was green. _Green_. It seemed everything was growing more green and less blue. And she still wasn't sick of the color. The case had been given to her by Peridot- not stolen.  
'Sorry it's not your color. You can buy a new one later, but just put it on now- to protect it until then.' Lapis had never taken it off. And there _was_ music on it too.

Reluctantly, Lapis unlocked the screen and opened the music app. One song. Bought at least a year ago. Still relevant as ever.

_Stop._

She swiped a pillow off her bed. _Green_. Not coincidentally. The pillow case ~~just so happened to be one of Peridot's shirts.~~

_Stop._

Lapis hit play, and swayed to the calming piano intro- more tears threatening to spill.

 

 _♫_ _Jenny darling, you're my best friend ♫_

 

_♫ But there's a few things that you don't know of ♫_

 

 

Unable to resist, she sang along quietly, almost afraid to hear the name _Jenny_ being replaced with one more important.

 

_♫ Why I borrow your lipstick so often ♫_

 

_♫ I'm using your shirt as a pillowcase ♫_

 

_Don't cry. You don't have the right to cry._

 

_♫ I wanna ruin our friendship ♫  
_

 

_♫ We should be lovers instead ♫_

 

_♫ I don't know how to say this ♫_

 

_♫ Cause you're really my dearest friend ♫_

 

By the end of the verse, Lapis' voice had cracked. She broke down, slightly hysterical, and clutched the pillow even tighter.

 

_Stop._

 

She snatched the device off it's perch, and hit pause.

It didn't pause.

_Why won't it pause?_

Angered, Lapis threw the iPod onto her sheets, not wanting to break it. But still not wanting to hear it.

_I don't want to hear it._

_♫ Jenny darling, you're my best friend ♫  
_

 

"S- stop!"

 

_♫ But I've been doing bad things,_

_that you don't know about ♫_

 

"I said s- stop!" Lapis cried. She stood up and ripped the jacket off- throwing it onto the floor.

 

_♫ I've been stealing your stuff, now and then ♫_

 

"Make it STOP!" She violently dusted the items off her sheets- the earrings nearly flying across the room. Tears, making it harder to see.

 

_♫ Nothing you'd miss but it means the world to me ♫_

 

Sobbing, Lapis covered the iPod with the pillow, hoping to muffle the sound. When her plan didn't succeed, her sobs grew louder as she laid on top of the pillow, and cried even harder as the chorus started again.

She stayed like that for the remainder of the song. Eventually, becoming calmer, the stream of tears becoming a trickle. Actually, she stayed like that, until the last few seconds of the song- when there was a knock on her door. Thankfully by then, the sound of her crying had been long gone. But the muffled music wasn't.

"Lapis? Are you in there?"

 

_Peridot. B- but she's suppose to be at work?!_

 

"Y- yes. One second," She choked out. _Shit. She's gonna know I was crying_

 

"Are you okay? You... don't sound that way."

 

"Y- yeah. I'm f- fine," Lapis stood up, and chucked the pillow into her closet. _Can't let her see_. "J- just please... don't come in.." She continued, picking things up off the floor, and dumping them unceremoniously into a bin.

"Why... not?"

 

"J- just... don't..." Lapis hastily grabbed the iPod, and ran to the only mirror present in her room. She hated mirrors. They reminded her of how _bland_ she was. Trying to straighten up her appearance, Lapis combed her hand through her hair, and was about to rub off tear stains from her cheeks, when the door opened.

"P- Peridot!" She blurted, dropping the iPod.

"L... Lapis?"

"...Yes?"

"You look like a mess... What's the matter?"

"It's n... nothing.." She grumbled, as she bent down to pick up the device. "Nothing."

"You and I both know, very well, that is a lie."

Nervously, Lapis clutched the iPod tightly, hoping it didn't seem suspicious. _Please don't let repeat be on...._ As if on cue, the music started up again. With a squeak, Lapis slammed the volume button, turning it down all the way.

"What was that?"

"N- nothing. I was... just listening to a s- sad song..." Silently thanking that the song had an intro before the lyrics started, Lapis held the iPod protectively.

"... May I hear it?-"

"-No! I mean... no... I meant no."

Unconvinced, Peridot raised an eyebrow. "Why ever not?" She deadpanned.

"B- because... you won't think it's sad and you'll think I'm silly for crying..." Nonetheless, she held the iPod high above her head when Peridot reached over to take it. Naturally, Peridot had about 3 inches on Lapis, and plucked it from her hands with ease.

"I _highly_ doubt that."

Lapis watched in horror as Peridot rewound the song, starting at the beginning, and turned up the volume. Slowly but surely, the piano began to crescendo. Peridot stared quizzically at her friend, up until the chorus. The sixty-seven seconds leading to it- utter hell.

_♫ I wanna ruin our friendship ♫  
_

 

Peridot frowned, confused.

 

_♫ We should be lovers instead ♫_

 

Her expression softened

 

_♫ I don't know how to say this ♫_

 

_♫ Cause you're really my dearest friend ♫_

 

Unable to face the judgmental stare, Lapis grabbed the music player away from her friend, and lowered the volume. Tears had found their way back onto her face.

 

"Lapis-"

"No. Don't. Just..."

"Lapis."

"DON'T-"

"Lapis," Peridot reiterated, softly.

"W... what?" Lapis whimpered, fighting the urge to break down again.

"You don't have to be so sad all the time."

"Wh... what are you talking about?" She breathed.

Sighing, Peridot stepped closer. "You... could've just _told me_ , y'know?...."

"B- but... But I.. I didn't wa- w.." Lapis stuttered.

"Yeah. I can tell."

Reluctantly, Lapis placed the iPod into Peridot's open hand. She pressed a few options, and set the iPod onto the dresser. The volume at max as the song started again.

"N- no... I don't want-" Lapis spun around and began towards the dressser, when Peridot reached out and grabbed onto her wrist.

"Lapis. It's _okay_."

"But I-"

"It's okay," She tugged Lapis closer, remaining gentle. Lapis relaxed into her, too emotionally and physically tired to resist. Peridot rested her hands on Lapis' hips, face remaining stoic, but less stone. Startled, Lapis looked up to read the emotion on her face. And when she couldn't find one, she snaked her arms around Peridot's neck. The two swayed peacefully, neither speaking, just enjoying eachother's presence. But when the song ended, still wrapped in the other, Peridot spoke up.

"I don't think we should ruin our friendship."

"W- wh?..." Lapis pulled back.

"No... Not like that. That's not what I'm saying..." She reached out, pulling Lapis back to her. "I mean... I don't think that song is correct. You don't just have to throw away your friendship with them- even if you do become lovers. It's just a waste of a good past. It makes you forget why you loved them in the first place."

"Oh... Yeah- I never thought of it in that way..." She mumbled.

"Do you think it would work?"

"What?

"That- not forgetting the past relations, even though you've moved to being someone's lover?"

"I dunno... I think probably. Because real life isn't like a love song, an' you can't just forget something that big."

"Then okay."

"... Okay- what?"

"Okay... I- if you're willing I mean."

"W- wait I... w.. what?" Lapis stammered.

"... If you're following my line of logic, then you understand what I mean...?" Peridot mumbled, attempting to hide a blush.

"You're... you're not joking?"

"I... hardly think this is a joking manner."

Lapis' eyes lit up, and she stared as Peridot became slightly flustered.

"Then yes," She stated.

"Y- yes?" Peridot questioned.

"Yes." Standing on her toes, Lapis leaned up and pecked Peridot's cheek, her blush more apparent. Almost immediately after she pulled away, Peridot bent down and kissed Lapis- a much bolder move than would have been expected.

"M' sorry I made you cry," Peridot fretted.

"S' okay. Was worth it."


End file.
